Universo Alterno
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que harías si al despertar nada es como lo recuerdas? ¿Tus amigos? ¿Tú familia? ¿Tus vecinos? E incluso... ¿Tus enemigos? - ADV: USO EXCESIVO DEL OOC SEMI AU YAOI KYMAN
1. Good morning, fucking world

**Universo Alterno.**

 **I**

 **Good morning, fucking world.**

Es un día normal en South Park.

Eso es lo que pensó Kyle cuando abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la ventana de su cuarto, cerrada por supuesto, la fresca mañana hizo que se envolviera en sus tibias mantas sin ninguna intención de salir de su cama, aún era temprano, la alarma de su reloj aún no había sonado para indicarle que se levantara o llegaría tarde al colegio.

— ¡Kyle, despierta o llegaras tarde! — Escuchó la estruendosa voz de su madre, después varios golpes sobre su puerta. — Me iré a trabajar y llegaré tarde, no me esperes para cenar… — Kyle abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿Trabajar? ¿Desde cuándo su madre trabajaba?

—Solo debí escuchar mal. — Se dijo así mismo. Estirando su cuerpo por completo, no noto nada extraño, aunque Kyle no busco nada, ¿Por qué? Ayer después de haber terminado su tarea, se fue directo a la cama, no debería haber nada raro en él o en otra persona.

Sin embargo, algo se sentía... Diferente.

Y tan rápido como llegó, esa extraña incomodidad, se fue. Sintiendo que no debería preocuparse por cosas sin sentido, Kyle bostezo, después observó su reloj, con un jadeo ahogado lanzó el maldito reloj que seguramente ya no servía, Kyle corría de aquí a allá dentro de su habitación, buscando con prisa su ropa y su mochila. Ni siquiera se molestó en comprobar que los libros dentro de su mochila serían los que utilizaría hoy.

¡Faltaban solo cinco putos minutos para que sus clases comenzarán!

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes, mamá? —Grito el pelirrojo, pero, Kyle le gritaba a la nada, su casa estaba completamente vacía.

Sheila siempre le había dicho que era importante ir a la escuela con el estómago lleno, Kyle siempre refunfuñaba y le decía que ya no era un niño pequeño, que dejara de tratarlo así. Sin embargo, esa mañana cuando bajo a la cocina y no vio su desayuno, se sintió extrañamente vacío.

La sensación de que algo no andaba bien, volvió.

La cocina estaba completamente ordenada, limpia, más que limpia estaba completamente reluciente; parecía nueva, sin usar. Como si los quince años de uso jamás hubieran sucedido. No había manchas de grasa o del desastre con harina que Ike y él hicieron la semana pasada.

Obligándose a ignorar todos esos detalles, Kyle se apresuró a salir de casa. Ya tendría tiempo, más tarde le preguntaría a su madre.

Las calles y las casas lucían normales, era obvio, se dijo Kyle, fue solo ayer que tránsito por esas mismas calles.

Kyle caminaba lentamente, era un hecho que se perdería la primera clase, así que no veía sentido en correr como loco por todo el pueblo si de todas maneras su profesor no lo dejaría tomar la clase.

Kyle extrañaba sus días en la primaria, donde todo era relativamente más fácil. Extrañaba ser un niño, todo era menos complicado cuando solo tenía nueve años, durante su infancia estaban lejos los temas complicados como: la universidad, su futuro y el amor. En ese tiempo solo debía preocuparse por jugar, detener los planes malvados de Cartman y odiar al tipo.

Nada de extraños y conflictivos sentimientos. No confusión y definitivamente no un corazón roto.

—Buenos días. — Como era costumbre Kyle saludo a su vecina, solo que esta vez no hubo una sonrisa amable ni un "buenos días" de regreso.

Ella siguió apaleando la nieve con una mirada que decía "Vuelve a hablarme y estarás muerto."

Kyle decidió seguir con tranquilidad su camino, seguramente había tenido un día malo y eso era tener mala suerte ya que, prácticamente, el día apenas comenzaba.

Decidió tomar algo en la cafetería de la escuela, un café quizás. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño y no entendía porque, Kyle procuraba irse a la cama temprano, a menos claro que fueran vacaciones, fines de semana o días festivos.

La encargada de la cafetería usualmente solía tener un espantoso delantal amarillo, siempre estaba despeinada y el gran lunar que tenía en su mejilla derecha se veía espantoso con los vellos naciendo de él y siempre, siempre escupía a cada segundo.

Hoy Kyle no vio nada de eso.

Hoy quien lo atendía era una dulce y amable mujer de mediana edad, la cafetería olía a pan recién horneado y no a orina como es costumbre, su estómago gruño y estuvo tentado a comprarse algo más que café.

Una dona glaseada, no sonaba mal.

— ¡Hey, Kyle!

— ¿Qué sucede Stan?

— ¿Qué sucede? Estoy enojado porque no llegaste a tiempo. — Stan lucia molesto y Kyle quería entender la situación ¿Molesto por que no llego a la primera clase? ¿Además por qué Stan estaba fuera y no en el salón de clases?

—Lo siento me quede dormido. - Kyle le restó importancia a sus propias palabras, no era la primera ni la última vez que sucedería.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo hoy? — Kenny salió de la nada, pellizco su mejilla y Kyle la golpeó lejos de su cara.

— ¡Eso dolió pendejo! — Kyle acaricio su mejilla.

—Sip, ese es el Kyle que conozco.

— ¿Quieres ir a divertirte un poco? escuche que el nerd de Cartman ya regreso a la escuela.

— ¡¿No jodas, volvió?! — Kenny lucía bastante entusiasmado con eso. — Pensé que se quedaría de por vida encerrado en su cuarto como el maldito antisocial que es. Nuestro pequeño conejillo volvió… ¿Qué le haremos esta vez?

— ¿Por qué no lo encerramos en el locker del conserje? Oírlo suplicar siempre es vigorizante.

Kyle solo podía preguntar qué demonios estaba pasando ¿Cartman un nerd? ¿Volver a la escuela? ¿Antisocial? ¿Por qué sus amigos hablaban así de Cartman? Cartman no era precisamente un ángel, pero, ellos toleraban al gordo culón, porque, aunque les cueste admitirlo, eran amigos y querían al culón hijo de puta… ¡Demonios! Cuando viera a Cartman le daría un buen golpe.

— ¡AJA! Quieren engañarme… — Leas apuntó, llegando a la conclusión más lógica que su cerebro pudo darle. — ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿Dónde está Cartman? ¡CARTMAN NO VOY A CAER!

Stan y Kenny lo observan con sorpresa y confusión, ¿Qué mierda pasaba ahí?

— ¿Qué te pasa Kyle? ¿Tú mamá volvió a darte un poco? — Entonces Kenny junto sus dedos y los llevó a sus labios, aspirando fuertemente. — ¿Todavía estás bajos los efectos?

—Estás muy raro.

—Stan…

—Hey, marica…

—Butters… — Susurró negando levemente, era Butters o alguien que compartía su misma cara, él no era el dulce chico amable y de buenos sentimientos que Cartman solía manipular. Él simplemente no podía ser Butters. Butters era torpe y tímido, el Butters que él conocía jamás se peinaría de esa manera por miedo a que sus padres lo castigaran, tampoco sonreía de esa manera tan altanera y jamás los llamaría "maricas" y definitivamente no sería el centro de atención de tantas chicas.

— ¿Cartman no está aquí? —Kenny y Stan lo saludaron con algún código extraño al mover sus manos de un lado a otro chocando sus palmas o sus puños.

—Nop, también lo estamos buscando, ya sabes para divertirnos un poco.

Cuando Butters quiso hacer lo mismo con Kyle, este salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Todas las caras que vio en su huida le resultaban familiares y al mismo tiempo extrañas.

Wendy y Bebe se besaban en los casilleros. La forma de vestir de Wendy le recordó la vez que se vistió de chico, y Bebe ya no vestía como una puta barata, falda larga, cabello recogido, blusa sin escote, una gruesa chamarra que la protegiera del frío y ni una gota de maquillaje.

Vio a Token, el tipo parecía ser él, sin cambios significativos, más allá de la ropa de segunda mano, su suéter estaba lleno de remiendos y parches... Token se parecía a Kenny en su época más pobre.

Vio también a Timmy y Jimmy en el patio ligando con chicas. Jimmy ya no necesitaba las muletas para caminar y Timmy ya podía decir más que su propio nombre.

Se topó a Craig, esto no pareció cambiar nada, seguía siendo un maldito hijo de puta que abusaba de los más pequeños.

Entonces, lo vio… reconocería ese abrigo rojo en cualquier parte del mundo:

— ¡CARTMAN! — Grito y desvió su camino, necesitaba una puta explicación y si tenía que recurrir al mismísimo demonio para tenerla, pues lo haría. — Culón…

Todo el mundo miraba y Kyle se sentía incómodo. ¿Por qué demonios estaban fuera? ¿Acaso las clases se había suspendido? ¡Regresen a sus jodidos asuntos, maldición!

Descanso un momento y trató de regularizar su respiración, necesitaba ejercitarse más seguido.

— ¿Q-qu-que…?

Los libros que Cartman sostenía cayeron al piso.

"Química avanzada", "Derivadas", "Calculo". Por un momento creyó que Cartman había husmeado en su casillero y robado sus libros.

Eso no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando su mirada se elevó y se topó con la de Cartman.

— ¿Ca-car-Cartman? — Era Cartman no había duda alguna. Aunque estuviera un poco más delgado, aunque llevara lentes que lo hacían ver como un puto nerd, aunque temblaba como gelatina y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

Jamás en su vida había visto a Cartman de esa manera, tan débil… tan… indefenso… tan… temeroso…

—Estoy aquí... — Kyle escucho la fina línea de su voz. —Regrese como me dijiste... Así que, ¡Por favor, deja de molestar a mi familia! — Casi suplico.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? — Kyle tomó los hombros del castaño y comprobó que realmente había perdido peso y mucho, su ropa ayudaba a disimular este hecho, Kyle frunció su ceño… no entendía ni una mierda.

—Me lastimas… — lo escucho susurrar y de inmediato lo liberó del fuerte agarre. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el gordo que siempre solía insultarlo? ¿Dónde está Cartman, el nazi que odia a los hippies y por sobre todo odia a los judíos? ¿Dónde demonios estaba Cartman? ¡El Cartman que mató a su propio padre y enloqueció a su medio hermano!

— ¿Kyle? ¡Ya comenzaste con la diversión! ¡Bien ese es el Kyle que recuerdo!

Cartman tembló cuando vio a Kenny y Stan acercarse a ellos y Kyle lo noto. Observó a su alrededor y todas aquellas personas que habían estado viendo, poco a poco se alejaban, algunas murmuraban algo, otras apartaban su vista.

—Cartman no sabes cuánto te extrañamos, — exclamó Stan. — Los exámenes eran un infierno sin ti.

—Y solo porque necesitamos ese cerebro tuyo, dejaremos pasar por alto lo que tu queridísimo padre fue a gritar a nuestras casas.

¿Padre? ¿Cartman tenía un padre?

Entonces Kenny apartó a Kyle y sonrió antes de golpear la mejilla del castaño.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Kenny? — Kyle detuvo al rubio antes de que este diera un segundo golpe.

—Entiendo, entiendo… quieres ser el primero en darle la bienvenida ¿Cierto? Pero no seas tan rudo o ya no podremos divertirnos nosotros.

—No entiendo qué está pasando, pero no deberías pegarle ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que Cartman es nuestro amigo?! Nos jode pero es…

— ¿En serio Kyle que te metiste? — Es Stan quien se acerca mirándolo con preocupación.

—Yo creo que se enamoró de él… —Kenny jala con fuerza su muñeca para liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo. — Desde que se follo al nerd ha estado muy raro… —Algo dentro de Kyle se rompió cuando escucho aquella declaración.

Kyle busco la mirada de Cartman… esto ya ha ido muy lejos solo para ser una simple broma.

—¡KYLE, STAN, KENNY!

—¡Oh mierda, es la perra de Wendy!

—Nos vemos después Kyle.

Kyle observó distante mientras sus amigos corrían lejos de ahí, Cartman se puso de pie y corrió lejos, quizás a casa, quizás a esconderse o quizás al baño para vomitar. Kyle no pudo moverse para detenerlo, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Los libros de Cartman se quedaron en el piso.

Wendy llegó a su lado y comenzó a gritar cosas que no entendida.

— ¿Cuándo dejaran de molestar a Cartman? ¿No crees que ya han sido demasiado crueles con él? Te escondes tras tu padre para hacer lo que quieras, eso no es tener huevos Kyle.

Kyle quería que Wendy se callara.

Kyle no quería entender qué pasaba, él solo quería regresar a casa.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

-Es un capítulo piloto, así que depende de la aceptación de los lectores para que se continúe o no.

-Es una loca idea que surgió después de ver el capítulo SpookyFish (2x15) la tenía en mi mente y hasta ahora es que pude escribirla.

-Habrá mucho OOC, así que, en dado caso de continuar esta loca historia, por favor ten en cuenta este hecho.

-Kyman (KyleActivo x CartmanPasivo)

Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica.


	2. Imperfect Mirrors

**II**

 **Imperfect Mirrors.**

Todo estaba mal, estaba jodidamente mal.

Kyle cubrió su boca para evitar gritar, su visión comenzaba a nublarse por las lágrimas retenidas, su estómago revuelto y la ira, un nuevo nivel de ira que nunca antes había experimentado.

Jamás pensó que existiría alguien aun peor que Eric Cartman, aún menos que esa persona sería él... o una versión de él.

Cinco horas atrás Kyle se despertó pensando que sería un día más, aburrido, rutinario y normal... Todo lo normal que South Park pueda ofrecerle. Iría a la escuela, discutirá con Cartman sobre cualquier estupidez, reiría junto a Stan y le daría una pequeña tutoría a Kenny para que pudiera mantener la beca que obtuvo. Después regresaría a casa, su madre lo estaría esperando con la comida recién hecha; comerían en familia como siempre, haría su tarea y si tenía tiempo saldría con sus amigos y si no, se quedaría a jugar videojuegos con Ike.

Esa era su vida, simple, pero cómoda. La vida que no se había dado cuenta que amaba: Aun con la universidad llenando casi todos sus pensamientos, aun con la incertidumbre de su futuro, aún con el dolor de un corazón roto, todo esto era como un paseo en un campo de flores en comparación a lo que descubrió.

Kyle cerro el video. El fondo de pantalla le mostró la imagen de algún auto caro. Observó la pantalla por varios minutos más, en completo silencio. Podría llorar sin preocuparse de nada, la casa estaba vacía. Aunque ¿A Sheila le preocupa escucharlo llorar? Su madre, sin duda lo haría.

La realidad lo golpeó directamente, no pudo defenderse.

Esta situación dejó de ser divertida para una broma, tampoco era un sueño, Kyle lo comprobó al golpearse la cara con toda la fuerza que tenía, la mejilla amoratada y la nariz probablemente rota le aseguraron que no estaba soñando.

El dolor y la sangre eran muy reales.

Este no era su mundo, no era su familia, no eran sus amigos y definitivamente él no era el Kyle Broflovski que todos conocían.

Porque su padre no era el alcalde de South Park.

Porque su madre no trabajaba, demasiado preocupada por su familia como para alejarse tanto tiempo de ellos.

Porque Ike era adoptado.

Porque él no era líder de una pandilla.

Porque Stan jamás dañaría a nadie y mucho menos lo disfrutaría.

Porque Kenny no era rico.

Porque Wendy amaba a Stan y no a Bebe.

Porque Liane era una puta barata y no una buena madre.

Porque no tenía padre, Cartman mató a su padre, y volvió loco a su medio hermano.

Porque Eric Cartman era un jodido nazi, racista, mentiroso, un tipo al que no le importaba dañar a otros para conseguir lo que quería, Cartman era una bola de grasa y no un saco de huesos.

Porque Cartman jamás haría caridad, jamás podría sonreír de aquella manera tan inocente, el Eric que él conocía habría tomado venganza.

Eric no lloraba, no suplicaba por piedad...

Eric no lo amaba.

Y definitivamente Kyle nunca lo lastimaría, no de esa manera tan aberrante.

Insultos y golpes sin importancia era lo normal entre ellos, Kyle nunca lo vio como un amigo, y estaba claro que Cartman lo odiaba, aun así...

Nadie se merecía eso, no el Cartman que él conocía y ABSOLUTAMENTE NO el Cartman que no conocía pero que le caía mejor que el que conocía.

Kyle cerró fuertemente sus puños, todo era una locura, todo estaba mal en ese jodido mundo.

Inhalo lentamente todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, contuvo su respiración por varios segundos y luego exhalo lentamente, lo repitió varias veces antes de cerrar su laptop y botarla a un lado de su cama.

Estaba en un lugar que conocía y que desconocía al mismo tiempo. Lo mismo pasaba con su familia y amigos.

¿Qué probabilidades hay de que le crean y no termine en un centro mental para desquiciados?

Kyle se puso de pie, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era absurdo. Una estupidez.

—De todos modos, esto ya no puede ser peor.

Kyle tomó prestado el teléfono celular que encontró en su mochila, no podía ser de nadie más que de Kyle, y por defecto ahora era suyo.

Fue directamente a los mensajes y escribió:

[Necesito verte.]

Kyle había caminado casi de manera automática, eran casi las mismas calles, algún pequeño detalle o cambio insignificante, sin embargo, incluso así, Kyle podía apostar que encontraría esa casa con los ojos cerrados.

Felizmente Kyle ganaría.

Ir a la casa de Cartman era tan natural, igual que con Stan, así mismo sus amigos irían a su casa también, para jugar, hacer la tarea o simplemente ver algún programa. Era simplemente lógico, crecieron juntos.

Vio una vez más la pantalla de su teléfono, casi las tres de la tarde.

El olor de la canela y la vainilla se intensificaban cada vez que se acercaba a aquella casa, ha cambiado: perfectamente cuidada por fuera, el pequeño jardín, las preciosas flores, la típica valla de madera blanca y el césped recién cortado.

Aun así, sigue siendo la casa de Eric.

Kyle alzó su mano para alcanzar el timbre. Una, dos veces fueron suficientes. No escucho la voz de Eric diciéndole a su madre que tocaban la puerta, tampoco escucho a Liane decir el típico "ya voy". La puerta se abrió.

No Eric, no Liane.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres? — Kyle no conocía al tipo, pero él sí que lo hacía, si las miradas pudiesen matar.

Ok, ¿Quizás si se había equivocado de casa?

—Eric ya regreso a la escuela. — Kyle ladeo su rostro, intentando descifrar su mirada, estaba enojado: y al parecer Kyle era el destinatario de dicha furia. Obviamente Kyle jamás pensó que esto sería fácil, quien no le seguía en este mundo desequilibrado: le temía o le odiaba.

Una silenciosa batalla de miradas se inició.

—Está bien. — Kyle reconocería la voz de Eric en cualquier lugar o en este caso, mundo alterno. —Papá, está bien. — Kyle no sabría decir que fue más raro: Escuchar a Eric decir _papá_ o verlo mientras intentaba sonreír y fracasar en el intento.

La mirada del hombre cambió inmediatamente en cuanto vio a Eric, ya no había ira, Kyle quiso sonreír al notar la dulzura y amor en su mirada. Era un _padre_ devoto, Kyle se atreve a decir que es parecido a Sheila, su madre, sobreprotegiendo a su hijo y peleando por él.

—No está bien, Eric. Nada va bien cuando se trata de él. — Kyle podría sentirse ofendido, pero él realmente no tiene derecho a sentirse de esa manera. Porque incluso él se odiaba o bueno, odiaba a ese otro Kyle.

Eric se quedó en silencio, Kyle quería dar media vuelta y regresar; de todas las personas que podría elegir para ayudarlo fue Eric, ¿Acaso no es eso una verdadera estupidez?

—Te lo prometo. No va a lastimarme. — Kyle quería creer que Eric estaba mintiendo sólo para tranquilizar a su _padre_ -eso fue raro- y que en realidad no confiaba en él. No había manera, no después de lo _él_ le que hizo.

Pero una vez más, el universo le recordó que nada era normal.

Kyle se encontró perdido en la mirada de Eric, donde antes había habido terror, ahora... Kyle desvió su mirada, no tenía el coraje suficiente para afrontar la verdad.

Eric lo amaba.

No a él... Eric amaba a la persona que creía que era.

Y eso lo molesto. Porque Kyle no se merecía el amor de Eric. No se supone que Eric lo siguiera amando después del daño que le ocasionó.

No se supone que lo amara en absoluto.

—Estaré aquí, Eric. Sabes que no importan sus amenazas, — El padre de Eric se acercó a él, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó un inocente beso en su cabello. — Si él te lastima, no voy a dudar en golpearlo.

—Lo sé.

Y Eric en realidad lo sabe, es por esa misma razón que se mantuvo callado, las amenazas nunca le importaron, Eric las había soportado desde que puede recordar.

Eric no dice nada más, solo le da una rápida mirada y Kyle comprende inmediatamente, adentrándose a la casa y siguiendo de cerca a Eric. Kyle supone que hablaran en la habitación de Eric y esa parece ser la mejor opción del judío, un lugar privado en donde pueda decir todo sin testigos que crean que ha enloquecido.

Kyle no está acostumbrado a los silencios incómodos cuando está con Eric, siempre están discutiendo, siempre están gritándose o cuando la ocasión es buena y extraña: se ríen.

Kyle se enfoca en observar la casa de Eric, hace meses que no iba a ese lugar, pero Kyle puede decir que se ve diferente, se siente diferente...

El dulce olor de galletas recién horneadas, una casa perfectamente ordenada y limpia, pero cálida y hogareña. Todos esos pequeños detalles de verdad hacían un gran cambio. Se permitió sonreír un poco, al pensar que no todo en la vida de Eric era una mierda. Él por lo menos tenía una familia que lo amaba.

Suben las escaleras, en el mismo pulcro silencio. Eric lo conduce a su habitación, Kyle lo sigue como si fuese la primera vez que está ahí. Técnicamente es así.

La rana Clyde es lo primero que ve sobre la cama de Eric. Hay un estante y más libros que no recuerda, Cartman no era aficionado a la lectura, por lo menos no a novelas románticas o libros educativos.

Ha caminado casi automáticamente hasta el centro de la habitación...

—Cartman... — Eric cierra la puerta y coloca el seguro.

Kyle cierra su boca, ¿Debería disculparse primero? ¿Ir directamente al punto en donde le decía que sospechaba que él no era el Kyle de ese universo? Tal vez, ¿Debería decir primero que no estaba loco? Suavizar la situación.

—Sé que no vas a creerme, pero...

—Te creo.

— ¡Necesito que me...! ¡¿Qué?!

Eric se movió rápido o era quizás que Kyle no esperaba que Eric se acercara a él. Eric estuvo tan cerca de él, Kyle pudo oler flores, Eric olía a flores, un aroma suave y fresco. El tacto levemente tembloroso de la mano de Eric sobre su oído izquierdo, fue igual de repentino que su cercanía.

—No esta, tú jamás te lo quitarías. — Ahí donde debería haber un sencillo pero caro pendiente no había nada, ni siquiera la perforación. — No sé lo que significaba para ti, pero era muy especial.

—No soy él. — Eric bajó su mano, desde el hombro de Kyle, recorriendo su brazo, hasta llegar a su mano. Kyle intentó apartarse de la figura inmóvil de Eric, se sentía tan extraño.

—También está esto. — Señaló la mano de Kyle. — Aquí había una cicatriz. — Pero ahora no había nada, naturalmente, pensó el pelirrojo. Podría haber tenido una que otra pelea, pero todas habían sido estúpidas disputas infantiles que no llegaban más allá de los golpes a puño limpio.

Navajas o armas estaban lejos de su liga.

—Yo lo vi, — la expresión tranquila de Eric cambio, Kyle no pudo descifrar por qué. — La navaja atravesó tu mano, hubo mucha sangre. Aun así, seguiste peleando.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? — Eric lo pensó un momento, después solo dejó ir su mano. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—Siempre haces esas cosas... él hace esas cosas. — Se corrigió por primera vez. Y todo fue más real, para Kyle, para Eric. — Ummm... yo... lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

—Esta mañana. — Dos palabras y Eric no diría nada más.

—No. — Kyle negó varias veces. — Yo debería disculparme, deje que Kenny te golpeara. — Y no había excusas, incluso si no entendía nada, aun con la confusión, no debió permitir que Kenny lo golpeara o que Stan lo insultara.

—Eso es algo nor... — Kyle estaba seguro que Eric está a punto de decir que era normal que pasara.

—No es normal, no es algo a lo que debes acostumbrarte. — Kyle estaba agobiado, un poco enojado con Eric, simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Cartman de aquella manera, sumisa, aceptando su destino, su Cartman lucharía, gritaría e insultaría a cualquiera que quisiera rebajarlo y la venganza, ¡Oh! ¡Dulce venganza!

Kyle con gusto lo ayudaría, si quisiera vengarse.

Silencio de nuevo.

—Lo siento, yo... estoy un poco perdido aquí.

—Eso si es nuevo.

— ¿Qué?

—Tú... disculpándote.

—Te diré lo que es raro de verdad: Tú.

Y Eric sonrió, pequeña y débil, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios.

No todo era tan malo en este jodido mundo.


End file.
